Uzamaki Kage Naruto!
by Kage Ryudo
Summary: When the Kyuubi was sealed into him, the fourth hakage's brother came and adopted Naruto as his own son in the Hidden Village in the Shadow. 13 years later Naruto come's back to Konoha... Vote for pairings
1. Enter Uzamaki Naruto: The Shadow User!

Uzamaki Kage Naruto!

Kage Ryudo

Enter Uzamaki Naruto: The Shadow User!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did I would have Hinata and Naruto together by now.**

**This is another AU about Naruto being adopted by other people. (If you haven't notice I like making AU's story.)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**KONOHA:**

A man with a kage robe but all black and blonde hair was walking to the Hokage tower. "This place look different since the last time I visit my brother... (sigh) can't be leave he died protecting this place." he said and kept on walking.

**HOKAGE TOWER:**

The old Hokage was standing beside his desk and looked at a crying baby with a spiral seal on his belly with blonde hair and was crying in pain.

The Hokage heard a knock on his door and said "Come in." And came out the man with the black robe. "I heard my brothers son is here? I'm a correct?" he asked. The old man nodded and handed him a child.

The man picked up the baby. "He has my brother's eyes and hair but his mother's beauty." he smiled, "What's his name?" "Uzamaki Naruto." the Hokage said.

The man nodded and smiled. "Hello little fella. My name is Uzamaki Kage. I'm your new father." With that said Naruto stopped crying and laughed. Ryudo chuckled and walked away.

**13 YEARS LATER: HIDDEN SHADOW: **

Two people were staring at each other. One had blonde spiky hair, a jounin vest on a black t-shirt underneath the vest and black baggy pants. He had a long katana that was bigger than him and his was 125cm and the sword was 155 cm long.

On his opposite side was a girl older than him and a chunnin vest on and a black long sleeved shirt underneath and a black baggy jeans. She had a normal size katana with her. They both had a head band with a dark small person as the symbol. "Well Eevee-nee chan. Looks like you lose again." the boy said. The older girl smirked and said. "Well that's bull Naruto." The Eevee said and launched at him ready to stab at Naruto.

Naruto dodged to the side and raised his sword high and slashed in a downward motion. Eevee saw this and blocked the sword with her sword. Naruto smiled. "I got you in my trap!" he did a hand seal and said, "**KAGE KUNAI NO JUTSU!" **and with that his shadow acted on it's own as it started to throw Kunai at Eevee's shadow.

_Damn you Naruto! _Eevee thought as she saw the shadow kunai coming straight at her but the kunai stopped by a shadow rope. They both stood up they turned around and saw a blacked hair man older than both of them. He had an unzipped Jounin vest and a black t-shirt underneath the vest with a red spiral in the middle of the shirt and black pants and a huge sword on his back, he also had a headband. (Think of Ichigo's sword when the sword in it's Shikai.)

"You guys stop already." the man said in embarrassment.

"SORRY RYUDO- NII SAN!" The both yelled laughing and they both sheath their sword.

Ryudo rolled his eyes and looked at Naruto. "Naruto, Otou-san wants to meet you." Ryudo said and did a handseal and dissolved in the ground.

Naruto nodded and ran to the Kage tower. Eevee sighed. "Look's like I could train." and she did a hand seal and started to yell some jutsus.

**KAGE TOWER:**

Naruto entered the room to see Kage sitting behind his desk with his head resting on his hands. "Naruto, tomorrow will bee your 13th birthday." he said.

Naruto nodded. Kage continued, "Well, to complete the treaty with the Leaf we will send a ninja from our own village to make the village treaty stronger... so we decided that you would go."

Naruto was shocked and said "TOU-SAN! WHY!" Kage nodded and said, "There is two reasons why. To help the treaty with the Leaf and there is a genin team with out an extra team mate."

Naruto eyed twitched and screamed "I HAVE TO BE A GENIN AGAIN!" Kage smiled and nodded. "Damn you bastard of a father. Fine but you better come visit me when the chunnin exam start and I keep my vest." Naruto said and put his hand in front of him. Kage nodded and shook his hand.

Naruto did a hand seal and said. "**KAGE TRANSPORT NO JUTSU: KONOHA!" **and he dissolved in the ground.

**THREE HOUR LATER: KONOHA HOKAGE TOWER:**

The Hokage was tired from a days work. Naruto was about to leave until he heard a voice. "YO OLD MAN!" The Hokage turned around and saw Naruto. "Don't do that next time." He looked at him breathing hard and said, "You must be Kage's son for the treaty."

Naruto nodded. "Okay, you could meet your new team. They could be at the roof top of the academy." Naruto nodded and jumped out the window.

**ACADEMY ROOF TOP**:

Kakashi a silver haired man jounin with a mask that covered most of his face and his headband covered his right eye. He was waiting for his last student, he looked at a Pink haired girl and a blacked haired boy.

Kakashi sighed and stood up and was about to walk until he felt some weight on his shoulder. Kakashi looked up and saw Naruto. Naruto waved, "Hey! What's up!" he said and jumped off his shoulder.

"You must be my new sensei." Naruto said, "Well I'm your third student and the reason I don't have a life headband is because I'm from another village and I'm a jounin to."

Kakashi nodded. "Well let's introduce ourselves."

**TO BE CONTINUED**:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well done the first chapter and I would like you to vote for the pairings and please vote. And here's the options:**

**Naruto/Hinata**

**Naruto/Temari**

**Naruto/Tenten**

**Naruto/Ino**

**and Naruto/Kin**

**and please don't ask me to do a Naruto/Sakura I just hate it.**


	2. The Real Genin Test!

Uzamaki Kage Naruto!

Kage Ryudo

The Real Genin Test!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did I would have Hinata and Naruto together by now.**

**New chapter yah! Oh yeah I have a new person for the pairing pole and it's... ANKO! now here's the results.**

**Anko:2**

**Hinata:11**

**Temari:12**

**Tenten:6**

**Ino:6**

**Kin:5**

**There's the result so far and well stop the vote when the chunnin exam start so yeah and the girls above that I just listed well all fell in love with him and the one who wins will be with Naruto and the rest who loses will be with someone else except for three... Now on with the story!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Alright. Pinky you start first." pointing at the girl in pink hair. She nodded and said, "My name is Sakura, I like... My hobbies are... my dreams are... (Giggle) and I hate Ino pig!" she blushed every time she stopped.

"Alright your turn Uchiha." Kakashi said pointing at the boy in raven hair. "My name is Sasuke, I have no likes and many dislikes and I have no hobbies and my dream in the future no ambition is to kill a certain man." Sasuke said coldly.

Sakura blushed and Naruto looked at him and thought, _"Why does he want to kill Itachi... he never did anything bad before..." _"Alright your turn long sword boy." Kakashi said pointing at Naruto.

"My name is Uzamaki Nara Naruto, (How do you like that now!) My likes are my family, pulling pranks, training, kicking people ass, my dislikes are, war, those who catch me from my pranks or those who stop me, my hobbies are, practising shadow jutsu, and my dream in the future is becoming the Kage!" Naruto said and smiled.

"_The avenger and the love struck could be a pain in the neck and ass at the same time but the Naruto boy could help me a bit and it could fell like I'm only teaching two students." _Kakashi thought happily. "Alright meet me tomorrow at training ground seven at seven o'clock and don't eat breakfast. Goodbye!" Kakashi said and left in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke got up and was about to leave along with Sakura until Naruto said, "You guys wanna go and have ramen?" "Like hell you loser. I bet you cheated to get to jounin. No kid can get to jounin at that age." Sakura said. Naruto smiled and said, "Of course you can. Itachi-san was able to do it with out cheating, Kakashi-senpai was able to do it when he was twelve because of war and I mixed the two together to get that kind of level. So it is possible."

Sasuke looked at him and said, "Fight me then." Naruto nodded and took out his sword out and put it down on his side. Sasuke smirked and said, "Even with that sword you can't win." and charged at Naruto and took out a Kunai and hold it like a dagger and slashed at Naruto.

Naruto jumped back and Sasuke charged at him again and slashed his kunai again and Naruto jumped back. This continued for two minutes until Naruto got tired. Sasuke went for another charge and slash but instead of Naruto jumping back Naruto stopped Sasuke in his track by putting his blade on his neck.

"You lost." Naruto said as he sheath his sword and jumped off the roof. Sasuke was traumatized as what had happen and mumbling, "I lost, I lost, I lost..."

**KONOHA STREETS:**

Naruto was walking down the street to find an apartment to live in until he saw a boy with a pineapple head walking with a chubby boy with red hair and a girl in blonde hair and blue eyes. "SHIKAMARU! IS THAT YOU COUSIN SHIKAMARU?" Naruto yelled out to Shikamaru. Shikamaru turned his head around to see Naruto. His eye widened and he started to move back.

Naruto smiled and took our his sword holding it with two hands and started to charge at him. Shikamaru turned around and started to run. Naruto jumped to Shikamaru and kicked Shikamaru at the back sitting on him. "You now you can't run from me!" Naruto said. Shikamaru mumbled something and said, "Why are you here and where's Uncle?"

"Well to make the treaty stronger between the villages they send me as a genin of Konoha." Naruto said and got off Shikamaru. "Shikamaru who is this cute looking guy?" the girl said.

"This is my cousin Naruto from a new village called Kagegakure.(sp?)" Shikamaru said. "What are you doing anyways?" Naruto asked. "We're going to celebrate our first day as genin at a sushi restaurant. Wanna come?" the girl said. Naruto nodded and walked with them. "I'm Ino and this is Chouji." Ino said pointing to the chubby boy as Chouji waved at Naruto.

**SUSHI RESTAURANT:**

At the restaurant Naruto meet a boy with his dog named Kiba and Akamaru, a bug user named Shino, and a paled eye girl named Hinata. Naruto made fiends with them easily and he and Hinata acted like they were long time friends who had never meet each other since they were five.

"So Naruto why are you so strong when you're lie our age." Kiba said munching down some California roll. "Well since they all the village thought we were weak since we were a new village but we were strong and fought against them. My village is well known for the unknown kill." Naruto said.

Everyone raised an eyebrow and Kiba said, "Show us then." Naruto nodded and walked up and picked up a cup and walk outside and everyone followed.

Naruto made sure everyone was looking and said, "Can some give me some light?" Shikamaru got out a match and light it and light a candle and put it close to Naruto.

Shikamaru nodded as a sign for Naruto to start. Naruto nodded back and threw the cup high, did a handseal and said, "KAGE KUNAI NO JUTSU!" and Naruto shadow started to move on it's own as it threw a shadow kunai at the shadow of the cup and the shadow of the cup was shattered along with the real cup.

Everyone was shocked at what had happen. "The shadow people think that everybody's shadow is like a lifestream. When the shadow is destroyed so is the host of the shadow. That is why our wars took only a month or more to complete." Naruto said and walked back to the restaurant.

**ONE HOUR LATER:**

After they finished eating Naruto insisted he take Hinata home and Shikamaru said to meet him at his house afterwards. Naruto and Hinata didn't talk the way there until Hinata started to whisper to him, "When did you come Naruto-kun?" Naruto turned to her and said, "I just came today. You shouldn't whisper that much. People will think your weak and try to harm you." Hinata looked down at her feet and said, "But I am weak..." Naruto shook his head and said, "I know you aren't weak. Everybody is strong in their own way. It's either by courage, strength, intelligent... or by beauty, which you have..." Naruto looked away and blushed at what he had said. Hinata blushed too and smiled at Naruto who smiled back at her.

When they reach the Hyuuga compound Hinata insisted he come over to have some tea. Naruto nodded and entered the house.

**HYUUGA COMPOUND:**

Naruto sat on a cushion in front of a café table with Hinata's father. Hyuuga Hiashi. He had a black robe on, long black hair, and a really serious face on. Naruto gulped as he saw him. "Who are you and why are you with my daughter?" Hiashi said. "Hey don't talk to me that way." Naruto said back at him.

"I said who are you and why are you with my daughter." He said in a more serious tone. "My name Uzamaki Nara Naruto. Son of the Kagekage (AN: I had other name in mind so I chose that instead. Don't hate me!) Of Kagegakura. A top jounin there and you better show me respect Hyuuga!" Naruto yelled at Hiashi.

Hiashi looked at him more serious this time and said in and even more serious tone, "Then why are you with a weakling like her. If you are the son of the Kagekage then why don't you be with my other daughter Hanabi. How about I get her out right now. HANABI!" as if this was a play Hanabi came right on time with out hesitation. She had long hair like her father, and a serious face like her father.

Naruto looked at Hiashi and said, "You have dishonour me and my family name by asking me to be with your youngest daughter. You will be the downfall to this clan if you continue this shameless act to you eldest daughter." and Naruto storm off. Hinata looked at her father in anger and ran fo to get Naruto.

**OUTSIDE:**

Naruto was about to walk away from the compound when Hinata caught to him and grabbed his hand. "Don't go Naruto-kun. My father was being an idiot as he usually is." Hinata said. Naruto was surprised at what she had said to her own father. "In such a short time Hinata you've changed a lot. That what I like about you. You now which kind people are good or bad." Naruto said and smiled and Hinata smile back. Naruto leaned to her cheek and kissed it.

Hinata blushed that was even brighter than the skin of a tomato. "See-ya Hinata." Naruto said and left her blushing in front of her house...

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

The next day Naruto woke up in the Nara house because since Shikamaru owed Naruto a favour of keeping his secret that Shikamaru liked Ino when Naruto visited Shikamaru once, Shikamaru insisted to stay at his house for as long as he want until he found somewhere to live in.

Naruto got into his clothes and went downstairs. "Morning Naruto-kun!" Shikamaru's mom said. "Morning Mrs. Nara." Naruto said and bowed to her. Naruto sat on the table and saw some scrambled eggs, bacon, and bread. Naruto picked up a fork and started to munch on the food. Shikamaru who was also at the table wasn't touching his. Naruto gulped down the last of his meal and said, "Eat. Your going to need the strength to move today." Shikamaru nodded. _He is a jounin after all. He knows what's going to happen. _Shikamaru thought and kept on eating.

After they ate Naruto and Shikamaru got up and went outside. After saying their goodbyes the went their separate ways. "Kage Transport: Training ground seven." Naruto did the jutsu and he slowly dissolve to the ground by his shadow grabbing on to him and bulling him down and then he was gone...

**TRAINING GROUND SEVEN:**

Sasuke and Sakura was sitting on a tree waiting for their sensei and Naruto. "When are they going to come." Sakura asked bored. "I'm here and Kakashi-senpai is going to come late." Naruto said scaring Sakura. "NARUTO YOU BAKA! DON'T DO THAT!" Sakura sccreamed.

Naruto grinned and laughed. "That was the same face when students when I sneak up on them... hahahahahahaha!" Naruto laughed even harder that he fell on the ground and pounding on the ground too.

Sakura glared at Naruto and started to yell at him. After two hours later Kakashi finally show up holding up two bells. "You have to get these bells from me before twelve or you all fail, and if you're wondering why there are only two because one of you well fail." Kakashi explained. Everyone nodded and Kakashi gave a nod to start and everyone jumped away into the forest except for Naruto.

Naruto slowly got up and said, "Do I really need to do this Kakashi-san? I'm already jounin, why do I have to do this again?" Kakashi looked at Naruto and said, "Yes off course you have to do this. Let just it even it out." Naruto nodded and did a handseal and said, "KAGE CLAW NO JUTSU!" and with that Naruto's shadow hand started to turn into razor sharp claws and his shadow started to slash Kakashi's shadow. Kakashi moved away but not fast enough as Naruto's shadow slashed his leg. Kakashi put his hand over his leg to stop the bleeding. He moved his hand to see the wound only to see four deep scratch mark.

Kakashi look up only see Naruto gone running into the forest.

"A distraction?" Kakashi said confused of what just happen...

**FOREST:**

Naruto started to find his two teammates. He stopped for a second and looked around his surroundings, he heard a little rustle from the right and he looked there only to see a pink head hiding behind a bush. Naruto slowly walk over there and open the bush to see Sakura holding a kunai waiting.

"What are you doing..." Naruto asked. "Doing a sneak attack on Kakashi-sensei." she replied. Naruto sweatdrop and said, "If you hide like that you're probably going to get a sneak attack." "Whatever. Now go away." Sakura said shooing him away.

Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "I warn you." and left her. After Naruto left Sakura started to look around and started to get scared. "NARUTO! WAIT FOR ME!" Sakura yelled running to Naruto.

**WITH SASUKE:**

Sasuke was trapped to the ground by Kakashi from his neck below. "Well looks like you are trap Sasuke. I'm going to look for your other teammates." Kakashi said and left Sasuke struggling to get out.

Naruto jumped out of the forest along with Sakura behind him. "You need any help there?" Naruto asked. "I don't need help. I can get out of here and get one of the bells by myself. So I don't need your help, got it!" Sasuke said getting an arm out of the ground.

Naruto rolled his eyes again and grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him up. "We need to work as a team to get the bells. I know this because I did this when I was a gennin and when I was working with my squad..." Naruto said. Sasuke didn't reply. "Did I mention that when we get the bells you two can have it?" Sasuke heap perk up and said, "What's your plan?" Naruto smiled and started to speak.

**WITH KAKASHI:**

"Almost over..." Kakashi said. Kakashi heard a rustle from the back, he turned around and threw a kunai at the place but nothing was there until he heard Naruto yelled from above. "RIGHT HERE KAKASHI!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi jerk his head up to see Naruto raising his katana high in the air ready to slash Kakashi.

Kakashi got a kunai out and hold it like a dagger and clashed with Naruto's sword. The both jumped back separating from each other. Naruto slammed his sword down to the ground and did a hand seal and said, "KAGE BIND NO JUTSU!" and his shadow started to grown longer reaching to Kakashi's shadow. Kakshi jumped in to the air but Naruto only smiled looked at Kakashi and screamed, "RISE!" and his shadow jumped from the ground to Kakashi and his shadow wrapped started to wrap around Kakashi's body.

"This is the Uzamaki style Kage bind no jutsu... OKAY SAKURA, SASUKE GET THE BELLS!" Naruto yelled out and Sakura and Sasuke jumped out from the bushes and grabbed the two bells from Kakashi.

"YEAH ME AND SASUKE PASS!" Sakura screamed in joy. Kakashi stretched his body and said, "Yup. Congratulation Naruto you pass. The rest fail." Naruto smiled and said, "Looks like I don't need to do stupid D rank mission right?" and he chuckled sheathing his sword on his back.

Sakura was shocked and started to protest. "Sakura shut the hell up." Kakashi shocked Sakura by his statement. "The point of the test was team work. You guys didn't know that until Naruto started to trick you to work as a team. Meet back here tomorrow at seven since Naruto can't do D rank mission alone." Kakashi said and walked away leaving a horrified Naruto.

"D-D-D rank mission again... DAMN YOU KAKASHI-SAN!" Naruto yelled running after Kakashi leaving Sakura and Sasuke thinking of what Kakashi had just said in the training field...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well here you go another chapter. Oh yeah if you want to put a jutsu in my story just tell me when you review. Here is how it well look like:**

**Jutsu name:... Description:... and Jutsu user:... **

**So yeah and I well put the jutsu in this story and will give the acknowledgement to the creator, (Your pen name) and please vote for who Naruto should be with.**

**Good bye!**


End file.
